


[青黄]Let’s Play！

by sakuraasuka



Series: Nameless Youth·未可命名的青春 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:15:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuraasuka/pseuds/sakuraasuka
Summary: 你总说我是影帝，但很多时候那根本就不是演技。我的演技，都用在扮演不爱你的自己上了。你也演一次，就懂了。





	1. Before

Before

虽然意识已经渐渐清醒，但他还是没有睁开眼睛。懒洋洋的感觉如同被温度适宜的潮汐冲刷，总是在似乎就要真正醒来时再度回到黑沉的梦境。  
艰难地微微睁眼，能辨认出照射在窗帘上的光线白中投出一点金橙色的意味来，时间应该已经是清晨。平常的自己并不会这么早就自然醒过来，想必是昨天傍晚结束工作之后回家就直接倒在床上了的关系。  
他翻了个身，口中不觉发出一个不甚清楚的呻吟，但接下来一秒他就意识到了自己身体传来的某种与平日相异的感觉。  
明明肚子还空着，但欲望却已经先于自己的意识发出缺乏满足的叫嚣了吗？还真是……货真价实的雄性生物啊。  
眼睛终究还是没有睁开，但意识却愈发清醒。他在心底苦笑着将手向下伸去，握住欲望源头的同时他也模模糊糊地想起，原来距离两人分开的时间已经过去了那么久。  
其实应该已经习惯了不是吗？只是……想到那个人的同时，自我抚慰的同时已经不自觉得回忆起了对方喜欢使用方式，而仿佛讽刺一般，即使自己再怎么不愿承认，但身体攀起热度的速度明显加快了。  
房间的空气里浮起连自己都可以轻易察觉的淫靡气味，身体泛起了薄汗，就连身下的床单也在协助着积攒起热力，口中不觉发出难耐的呻吟，但仅凭这样却无论如何也难以得到彻底的释放。  
好吧，我投降了。  
我真的应该对自己诚实一点。  
他在心底苦笑着。  
“小……青峰……嗯……”于此同时，他将沾了自己体液的手指向更后面的地方伸去。  
“青…峰…”他回忆着恋人的行为，用相对粗鲁的动作在内部搅动着。  
恋人手指的长度和大小其实同自己相差无几，但因为常年大量的锻炼，手掌和指腹有着比自己坚硬且粗砺许多的茧，指节也为更粗大，而自己则有着为了出镜考虑而刻意保养过的手部皮肤，因此并不能完全模仿恋人在自己身体里真实的触感，但即使仅仅是将自己完全投入到身临其境的状态，想象着对方是如何用热情而急切的动作在自己身体内外开垦的情形，就已经令自己几乎无限地接近高潮。  
不管是身体还是内心，突然涌起的想念和怀恋都令他简直要流下泪来。而当眼角真正溢出泪水的同时，自己也终于伴随着脸颊乃至全身的灼热感觉到达了顶峰。

晨间这段自己一个人的情事对一个二十多岁的男人来说实在算不上什么，但高潮后的空虚却被思想的杂音侵入。并不是没来由的。因为任何一个人在这种从独自一人的床铺之中醒来的时候能够想到的，或许都是自己的恋人吧。  
他将终于彻底睁开的双眼投降已经被金色的朝阳浸润的窗帘之上。即使并没有特别的意识，但仿佛条件反射一般，脑中很自然地换算出了此时半个地球之外的东海岸城市应该是什么时间。  
现在的他……应该是在训练吧？今天有没有比赛来着……好像有，但到底有没有自己却已经忘记了。  
曾经，他会牢记他的每一场比赛，只要自己有空就都会看直播，就算看不了直播也会录下来之后补看，但随着自己的工作日益忙碌，而对方也似乎并不对自己的这种支持表达出极大的感激，于是渐渐地，比赛的录像越积越多，终于在某次记忆卡爆满之后被自己一口气删掉了。  
之后，他就再也没有刻意的去记住青峰比赛的时间和对手。  
现在回想起来，也许一切从那时候就已经开始了。

拖着被未曾消除干净的倦意沉积的身体，他慢慢地起床走进浴室。一边开着花洒刷牙的时候，他不禁计算起时间已经过去了多久。  
一边擦着头发一边从浴室出来的时候，电话上显示有留言的指示灯。  
“凉太君，我已经把上次跟你说的那部电影的剧本发到你的邮箱了，麻烦请尽快看一下。你觉得有兴趣的话，拍摄开始的时间是在七月，当月月底开始到美国外景。抱歉，今年你没跟我提要在夏天休假的事，所以我就擅自安排了工作……如果还有什么问题请尽快给我回电。”  
虽然已经没有了非要去美国的理由……不过真的就跟命运一样呢。黄濑有些自嘲地苦笑了起来。

※※※

青峰爱极了黄濑的腰线，尤其是被自己从后面进入，还想要努力转身同自己接吻时，腰窝处紧致流畅又充满力度的线条，看起来极其性感而煽情，令他恨不得亲吻他身上每一寸白皙细腻的肌肤。  
由于腿伤而无法做长时间的剧烈运动之后，黄濑的身材便与自己逐渐产生了差距。他身上的肌肉并不十分饱满，而是平滑紧致，摸上去充满弹性和质感，敏感时的皮肤会如同酒醉般晕上淡红的颜色，反应热情而强烈，如同一杯刚刚调好的高度鸡尾酒，香醇而极易令人沉醉其中。  
这样的人，他是无论如何也不会愿意放手的。  
他紧紧贴住那具足以令自己溺毙其中的身体，双手用力将其箍在怀中，觉得几乎快要让对方同自己融在一起一般。心中猛地涌上一股浓重到化不开的情绪，几乎冲破胸腔的桎梏。  
“黄濑！我……”  
话语出口，他被自己的说话声惊醒过来。  
天色大亮，光线从被拉上的深蓝色遮光窗帘的缝隙中一丝一缕的透进来，仿佛被强行扯断后遗落的思念。  
盯住自己的手，掌心中似乎还残留着梦里恋人皮肤的触感。  
他把手掌按在闭起的眼皮上，口中发出泄气一般长长的叹息。

自然醒来之后，虽然还想再躺一会，却再也睡不着了。他抓抓脑袋下了床，一边开了电脑一边去冲澡，顺便解决了一下因为梦中过于逼真的体验而导致的后遗症。  
删除一堆垃圾广告邮件之后，一封来自日本的邮件引起了他的注意。  
“什么啊这是……”他一边嘟囔着一边看完了全文，半年来似乎总也无法抹平的眉间沟壑愈发深了一分。  
“电影的……客串演出？”

※※※

“哈？为什么？为什么会找他？！”黄濑一个没忍住让声音爆发了出来，“秋山小姐你明明知道……！”  
“我对天发誓，这事跟我和事务所毫无关系！”秋山也是满面复杂的表情，“我觉得片方也不可能想到那么多……也许是因为之前那几件事情，大家都知道你们是好朋友，而且他的身份又同这部电影的主题不谋而合，所以想制造一个有爱的话题吧。”  
“大家知道我和小火神也认识关系也不错啊！那为什么不找小火神！他出道比那家伙还早呢！”  
“咳，据说是问过火神君的意思，但他说早就定好了要去欧洲度假所以就婉拒了。”秋山无奈地说。  
黄濑不说话了。因为之前跟黑子联系的时候，对方也的确说过要和火神一起去法国和西班牙，还问自己想要什么样的手信……  
“早知道就不接这部电影了……”黄濑揉乱了自己的头发，“现在简直骑虎难下……”  
“你也别想那么多。而且我听说这次导演决定请他出演的一个很重要的原因就是他的形象也十分适合这个角色，再说这年头各种跨界的情况多的是，什么艺人开个人艺术展啦写小说获奖啦……”  
“这都和这次的情况不太一样吧？”黄濑有些哭笑不得，“请个体育明星来拍电影什么的，而且还不是体育题材！”  
“可他也不是也有不少代言吗？拍CM之类的应该也早就习惯了吧？”秋山很想说你到底是在担心什么，但眼下这种情况……  
“总之，这事似乎是已经决定下来了，你再怎么去纠结也……”  
“我知道！”黄濑粗鲁地打断了经纪人试图安慰的话语，“我不是，我不是……”  
不是什么？黄濑凉太？  
你到底在纠结些什么呢？

其实倒是终于有给青峰打电话的理由了，在分手将近半年以后。  
电话响了很久，在接通的瞬间，黄濑原本并没有对青峰的态度有过多预想，但对方平静的语气却还是令他下意识的在心里“咯噔”了一下。  
“喂？……黄濑？”因为没有删除他的号码，青峰明明应该知道打来电话的是黄濑才对。然而，此刻的他的语调却同一个关系普通的人说话一模一样。  
“……哟，小青峰。”黄濑完全没想到自己的心情居然会如此起伏，他忍了半天，决定直奔主题：“听说你决定出演电影了？”  
“哦，你听说了？不对……好像那部电影你好像是主演之一？”  
装得跟真的一样！黄濑有些忿忿不平。  
“不过是玩票罢了。反正你知道的，在夏天拍摄，而且是来美国拍——我又没有其他事。”  
“听起来你对自己的能力还挺自信？”黄濑讥诮地说。  
“是没你有经验。”青峰冷笑：“不过乔丹都还主演过一整部电影呢，我不过是客串演出一下，应该也没什么难的。”  
黄濑一时语塞，但他最终还是没有提醒自己的前男友，乔丹主演的那部电影对手角色是邦尼兔和可达鸭，而他客串那部电影的出场机会只有唯一一个场景，并且他要面对的唯一一个有对手戏的演员就是自己。  
“是啊，是没什么难的。”黄濑几乎是有些咬牙切齿地说。  
“我知道你很会演戏，很久之前就知道了。”同黄濑明显心情不佳的语气相对的，青峰却是很坦白诚恳地称赞了黄濑的演技。

※※※

话语仿佛一下子将他们拉回到数年前。  
在黄濑大二而青峰在北卡的第一个学期还没有正式开始的时候，在暑假结束之前的一个礼拜，两人特地凑出了一段假期前往南国的岛屿度假。  
由于是拥有私人沙滩且私密性很好的高级酒店，当时已经声名鹊起的黄濑和恋人远离众人视线的约会并没受到打扰。两人在套房自带的游泳池里做爱，然后给黄濑全身涂满防晒油到海滩上享受日光浴。青峰戴着墨镜，用半是欣赏半是玩笑的口气对黄濑说你猜那个姑娘的胸围有多少，惹得躺在他大腿上闭目养神的恋人发出大声的抗议。  
“你那么认真干嘛，我开玩笑的！”青峰用手指卷起恋人贴在自己大腿皮肤上的淡黄色头发，一边缠绕把玩着一边哈哈笑道。  
“那好，我猜80D。”黄濑撇了撇嘴，最终决定不跟从中学到现在趣味完全没有改变的男友一般见识。  
“怎么可能！我看至少有F。”青峰嘿嘿笑道。  
黄濑啧了一声，说：“你觉得无聊想玩了是吧？那好，猜胸围这种游戏只能更无聊，我们来玩点好玩的。”  
“哦？你想怎么玩？”青峰明显来了兴致，“比如说……COSPLAY？”  
黄濑想说你理解中的“玩”和我说的肯定不一样，但却没有反驳，而是挑了挑眉毛，说：“行啊，COSPLAY就COSPLAY。”  
“真的？那你今晚穿个女仆装在床上等我如何？”青峰哈哈一笑，说话的时候自己都觉得这几乎是个无稽之谈，并不相信黄濑真的会回应自己。  
然而黄濑却一本正经地说：“女仆装一下子比较难，但男侍应生的话说不定可以。”  
青峰忽然睁开了刚才因为开玩笑的轻松气氛而闭上眼睛：“你，你来真的？”  
“当然是真的，我不是答应你了吗。”黄濑从青峰的腿上爬了起来，对他眨了眨眼睛说：“你等着，我现在就去准备一下。”  
“哈？你说现在……”黄濑的思路和行为模式变化太快，青峰一时间简直摸不着头脑。  
“对了，晚上原先说了是要到酒店一楼的法国餐厅吃饭的对吧？”黄濑拍着身上的沙子确认道。  
“是啊。”  
“那你就根据计划来吧，我去做点准备。”  
黄濑手脚太过迅速，一溜烟就跑了，把青峰一个人扔在沙滩上，面对着眼前蔚蓝的天空大海和明亮灼热的阳光傻等了好几个小时。直到太阳落山，海滩救生员前来收遮阳伞的时候他才确认，黄濑之后真是没有再在自己面前出现过。  
青峰满腹狐疑地回到自己的房间，简单冲了个澡换了身衣服就根据之前的计划去了餐厅，一路上给黄濑打了好几个电话，直到已经在餐厅里坐下来，点好菜，一个说着京都腔、微微有些驼背的品酒师前来问他要点什么葡萄酒的时候都没得到黄濑的任何回音。  
事情到了这一步，青峰已经急得要死。他只能认为是自己提出的要求太过火，对方生气了这才不愿再同自己见面，但当时的黄濑却又没有表现出特别愤怒的样子。他在品酒师过于殷情的介绍和推荐下胡乱点了一杯利口酒，就着吃完了所有的菜，期间还打翻了一次杯子，让负责自己这桌的一个有土佐口音的眯眯眼服务生好一阵忙活。  
然而，直到青峰吃完了一整顿饭，黄濑却都没有再出现过。  
青峰魂不守舍地回到房间，左思右想，刚准备再冲出去寻找那人的时候，门铃忽然响了。  
“先生，您叫的客房服务！”门外说话的酒店侍应生似乎是个打工的留学生，说话的感觉是纯正的美式日语发音，令青峰在如此心急火燎的情况下都忍不住笑了出来。  
“我没叫客房服务！”青峰起身去打开房门，却看见有一头几乎在发着光的淡黄色头发，穿着酒店褐色制服的男人正在门外，笑嘻嘻地对自己露出了八颗牙齿。  
“黄，黄濑！”青峰吓了一跳，继而简直心头火起，一把揪住对方的衣领，大声喊道：“你一下午还有晚上跑哪去了！我一直没看见你刚才都要跑出去找你了！”  
“是你自己说的，要玩COSPLAY的啊！”黄濑一脸无辜。  
“你说这身制服？虽然看起来不错也蛮适合你的……不过问题都不在这里好吗！再说了，只不过是身制服而已，为什么要花那么长时间！”  
“不只这身制服哦！”黄濑眨眨眼睛，“我其实一晚上都在你身边忙活，你真的一点都没反应过来吗？”  
“你说什……”青峰像是忽然想起了什么，啐了一口：“你玩我？！”  
“是啊。”黄濑嘻嘻一笑并没否认，“虽然看你着急的样子是挺不错的……不过你居然真的一点都没发现啊，餐厅里你身边的的品酒师和服务生都是我。”  
简直跟拍电影一样……青峰脑袋几乎有点转不过来，后退几步坐在了套房客厅的沙发上，仔细回忆起了晚上遇到的那几个人的模样，居然依旧完全没有觉出什么端倪。  
“那两个人其实都不是我凭空演出来的，而是确有其人，身份也一样。昨天我们吃饭的时候我就看到他们了，因为觉得口音和外形挺有特点的，所以就留了点心。今天晚上在你身边，我除了变装之外唯一做的就只是模仿和扮演而已。”  
只是简单的变装，就能达到这种程度？青峰瞠目结舌。  
“你……这简直就是奥斯卡影帝级别的演技啊。”他的确知道黄濑模仿的本事很厉害，但能够将这种能力衍生出去达到这种程度，却是他之前怎么也没想到的。  
“谢谢夸奖。”黄濑调皮地一笑，“因为我没怎么上过正式的表演课程，平常就只能靠仔细的观察和积累，然后自己揣摩和模仿。今天其实我也演得蛮过瘾的——谢谢你啊，还有抱歉被我骗了。”  
“不不，”青峰扶住额角，“本来就是我说要玩COSPLAY的吧？你只是答应了我而已，就是级别太高我没接住……你别对我抱歉了。”  
“级别太高啊……”黄濑噗嗤一声笑了出来，走到他身边坐下，将两人的距离一下子拉得极近。  
“既然说了要玩COSPLAY，那我就玩个够本，虽然好像有点超出一般意义上COSPLAY的范畴了……不过你看看我现在这身打扮，级别是不是正好呢？”  
青峰抬头，就看到黄濑正对着自己送来了充满诱惑力的视线。他的手似乎是毫无意识地抚过被扣得紧紧的酒店侍应生制服领口，然后咬住了自己戴着白手套的中指指尖，用牙齿将手套下白皙的手腕一点一点地露了出来。  
制服诱惑啊！虽然不是警察啦飞机师制服什么的，但即使是这种程度也已经足够了。黄濑长得好身材也好，只要是制服，不管什么款式都能穿出最帅气的模样。然而，眼下将他领口的这颗风纪扣解开，显然已经成为了青峰目前最紧要的工作。

※※※

曾经玩得很开心的回忆浮现在青峰的脑海。他用力地晃了晃脑袋，将已经挂断而只剩下单调的嘟嘟声的电话甩回机座。  
计划已经不能更改了。他不否认同意客串由黄濑主演的电影的原因别有目的，但如果不是这么做的话，他是真的一点都没办法了。  
虽然在电话里他的声音很冷静，但在心里其实早就已经急得发疯了。他只是想再见到黄濑而已。不是从杂志、写真集和电视屏幕上见到他仿佛距离自己有千万里之遥的模样，而是面对面的，活生生的人。


	2. In Progress

《爱的两端》是一部描述日本人在海外生活的电影。正在拍摄的这段剧情里，由黄濑出演的角色名叫筱原浩太，是航空公司飞国际线航班的飞机机长，有一个交往了很久，目前正在美国工作因此分居多年而正在闹分手的女友小森直美。直美因为酒驾被捕，而得到消息的筱原工作的飞机恰好刚刚在美国落地，于是他就连衣服都没来得及换，直接穿着制服前去保释女友，却没想到负责直美案子的警察横井是自己多年前已经移民美国的幼时好友——这也是青峰作为长期在海外生活的日本名人，被邀请在片中客串的角色身份。

青峰真的一直没见到黄濑，哪怕是当天去剧组参加拍摄的时候也没有发现黄濑的专属休息室。直到两人都换好衣服化好妆，出现在已经做好布景的拍摄场地，这才看到了已经分开差不多半年的前恋人与见惯的平日里不同的样子。  
虽然黄濑曾经拍过一套以各种制服为主题的写真集，但真人穿着笔挺的飞机师制服出现在青峰面前还是头一遭，过于端正的外形令青峰在看到黄濑的瞬间就不动声色地倒吸了一口冷气。而黄濑几乎是在见到青峰的瞬间就已经演技全开，现场除了知晓内情的经纪人小姐，没有一个人发现号称“大亲友”的两人之间那尴尬的气氛。  
由于青峰扮演的警察角色戏份不多，所以在试演的时候几乎没出什么问题，除了作为一个客串的非专业演员来说，他的动作和说话语调都略显僵硬了点，不过本来也没有人对于他的演技有什么期待——只要作为话题人物的青峰的脸在片子里出现一下，请他出演的目的就已经达到了。  
接下来就是正式的开拍时间。

青峰扮演的横井用有些吊儿郎当的姿势在警局办公室的桌子前坐下，对一见到自己就从坐着的椅子上站起来，一脸急切的老朋友说：“你女朋友说不认识你，不接受你的保释。”  
筱原低头苦笑：“这样啊……”  
“另外还有个坏消息。她在被逮住酒驾时声称自己失恋了，并以此为理由有拒绝接受测试的行为。这种情节有点严重，保释金可能还要上升。”  
“……大概多少？”  
“至少两万美元，还不包括与此相关的拖车费、存车费和罚金以及之后打官司的律师费。”  
筱原面色发白，浑身紧绷的身体废然倒在椅子上：“……我们之前刚吵了架，她说要跟我分手，但我没同意。我们是大学同学，恋爱八年了。”  
“有什么好吵的，你去紧紧抱住她不就好了。”横井轻描淡写地说。  
“你懂什么！”筱原不再忍耐，而是拍案而起，怒吼了一声。  
“我怎么不懂了，好歹我也是有过很多女朋友的人！”横井抗议。  
“你就是不懂！我看是你在美国呆的时间太长了，不明白日本人了吧！有些事情是没办法那么明白地说出来的！而且你说你有过很多女朋友……那是因为你根本就没有爱过一个人！”

“导演，筱原的台词看起来不对啊……”副导演凑到了导演的耳边提醒道。  
“别打断，就这么往下拍！各机注意把镜头击中到黄濑脸上，拍他表情的特写！”身为才华横溢的新锐导演，曾经和黄濑有过合作的松川是了解黄濑在表演过程中的细微变化的。他什么时候拿出了真情实感，导演一目了然。此刻，虽然不知道什么原因，但黄濑忽然扯开了自己作为一个演员应该裹上的一层布，用自己的本心赤裸裸地面对了镜头，毫不在意地展现在了未来亿万观众的面前。

“我爱她，我特别爱她，爱到即使过了这么多年也丝毫没有感受到这种感情有任何淡化。我们没有天天在一起，但每天都打电话，用手机或者留言发信息。虽然我们的生活圈子不一样，一年也见不到几次面，但我还是爱着她！每次看到她的脸就觉得好高兴，每次真的见到她的人就想拥抱她……你说你懂恋爱，但种样子的心情你有过吗！”  
青峰饰演的横井有些被黄濑吓到，或者说震住。他张着嘴巴愣在那里，一时间一句台词也说不起来。不过这也难怪，因为刚才那段独白，黄濑大都没有按照剧本来演，对于从没有遇到过这种事的青峰而言无异于一场噩梦。  
可奇妙的是，导演居然一直都没喊停。  
面对黄濑身上明显是有些爆发的气势，青峰的心中也腾起了微妙的竞争意识。于是，虽然一开始只是硬着头皮顺着黄濑即兴发挥的演技继续演下去，但渐渐的，他的眼中也只剩下了黄濑的脸，很多不知道算是台词还是真心的话语如同流水一样地吐了出来，完全超出了自己正在扮演的角色的设定。

“在我看你女朋友要和你分手就是因为你的矫情和自作孽！再说了，你有什么资格说我不懂。没有喜欢过人？”横井不服气地皱起了眉头：“喜欢一个人就会每天想着对方，本来不就是这样的吗？但是因为工作一直无法见面那也是没办法的事，因为有更多重要的事需要做啊！”  
“我说的也是这个意思！但是因为很多事心里很烦，压力很大想要找对方商量，但因为这样那样的原因找不到人；忙过头到连想那个人的时间都没有，静下来想要联系对方的时候打不通电话留言也没有回复——这些都是我的错吗？”  
“如果是我的话才不管那么多呢！”警察恶狠狠地说：“只要是真心喜欢的人，不管是多么远的距离也会冲过去抱紧的！就算再怎么吵架，也不会分手！”

“卡！”导演适时地突然叫停：“谢谢，辛苦了！这段很好！”  
“啊？”青峰这才反应过来，刚才自己有点像在做梦一样，只是看着黄濑而已，就不知身在何处，自己都说了些什么。  
“辛苦了。”黄濑又完全换上了一套面对外人的表情，相比之下，刚才演戏是给人的感觉还比较真实。  
“真是没想到啊，青峰君演得也那么好，感情表达很到位啊！”导演笑嘻嘻地走过来打了招呼。  
青峰想说自己根本没在演戏，却被黄濑抢过了话头：“很对不起，是我自作主张了。因为觉得这段剧本里写的感觉表达有点不够，同后面的剧情衔接有点突兀，所以就尝试了一下……原以为会被您叫停的，没想到居然一直就这么演完了。”  
“没事没事，这段我过后会稍微剪辑一下，不过你们的表现的确不错，非常自然真实，我吃了一惊啊！”导演摸着下巴呵呵地笑了，而黄濑也拿出半是装傻的笑容与他相对，除了维持着自谦的说法，也没有对于自己的事情透漏一个字。

这一整天，即使青峰自己的戏份已经完成，他也没有提前离开，而是一直站在边上，看着黄濑将在这个场景下需要出场的内容完成，比如在同饰演直美的女演员之间的一段对手戏。  
在这段戏里，筱原一改刚才情绪失控的模样，变得含蓄而内敛。虽然表面上阳光灿烂，但心底有很多情绪，为了女朋友的幸福什么都没有表现出来。他没有苦苦哀求决意离开甚至不要他提供各种帮助的女友，而是私下里在别的地方做了很多事，对恋人表现出了极其深沉的爱意。  
虽然这部片子并不是什么超大制作，但演员阵容却非常棒，工作人员也都十分认真敬业。作为一部成本不高的文艺片，只要有这么一群staff在一起充满诚意地勤恳工作，相信影片的票房也一定会给他们满意的回答。

当日收工后，其他工作人员都收拾现场准备回酒店。青峰早就已经换好衣服可以离开，但却守在黄濑的保姆车边，找到了他之前就已经认识的那位经纪人小姐。  
“秋山小姐，麻烦您帮我说一声，告诉他我就在这里等他。”  
“真少见啊，青峰君，你这么积极的模样。”秋山露出了一脸玩味的笑容：“你知道，他一直不想再见你。”  
“对，半年了。自从他单方面提出分手之后就再也没见过面。打电话不接，留言不回，我当中回了一次日本也找不到他。”  
“他本来就是在躲你啊……”秋山无奈地叹息。  
“所以这次机会我一定不能再错过了。”青峰说：“因为我根本就没答应过分手。”  
秋山注视了他好一会儿，见附近已经没有什么无关的工作人员，这才轻声开口。  
“我记得年初的时候你们还见面了吧？”  
“那时候他看起来还挺正常的，再说我们又没做什么，就算再拍到在一起的照片也没有什么可以作为证据的东西。”  
“那后来的事情，你知道吗？他那部投入了很多心血的电视剧原本十分被人看好，但颁奖之前却连提名都没有上。”  
“啊？”青峰张了张嘴：“……他没说过。”  
“他想要讲的，在他还愿意讲的时候。”秋山苦笑：“但因为一直找不到你，所以后来他也不愿意再想办法找你了。”  
“那阵子确实比较忙……”  
“这部电视剧是篮球题材，所以他十分尽心尽力，就算不作为他的经纪人我也觉得他演得很棒。播出的时候观众反应和收视也都不错，但结果却颗粒无收——他挺受打击的。”  
青峰默然不语。  
保姆车的门被唰得一下拉开，黄濑看不出什么表情的从车上下来了。  
“秋山小姐，不要再说了。”  
他大步走到青峰面前：“你到底想见我做什么？”  
“我……”  
“算了，我不想听。”  
“……你晚上有没有空，我想请你吃顿饭。”黑肤的男人卡了半天，硬是逼出来了这句话。

※※※

“你说请我吃饭，就是到你的公寓里吃餐厅的外卖？！”虽然跟在青峰身后进了他在纽约的寓所时已经有所猜测，但在青峰开始掏出手机给附近的外卖餐厅打电话时他终于忍无可忍。  
“好吧，我其实是想跟你说话，行了吧？我知道你害怕在外面再被人拍到和我在一起，那到这间安保很好的公寓来说总该没事了吧？”青峰随便点了点东西然后留言让公寓大堂的前台送上来，走到客厅拉起了窗帘。  
黄濑忽然冷笑了一声。  
“看拉帘子的背影，感觉你也不是想要说话的样子啊——倒更像是带我来约炮的。”  
青峰的表情扭曲了：“你胡说什么呢！”  
“就算你真想做也没什么，陪你做一次好了。反正我也很久没做了。”黄濑大喇喇地走到沙发组前坐下——天知道之前他们曾在这里做过多少次。  
“你想就在客厅，还是去卧室？哦对了，你好像比较喜欢浴室的样子，那儿也行。”他冷冷地说。  
“黄濑！”青峰几乎是冲了过来，一把按住了他的肩膀：“我不是找你过来睡觉的！我只是想问问你，半年前到底是怎么回事？！为什么二话不说就要跟我分手！”  
“原来你想谈话……之前我想跟你谈话的时候你只想着做爱，现在我想到做爱的时候你倒只想谈话了？”黄濑神色不动，只是语带讥讽。  
青峰哑然。  
然而看青峰一脸沮丧，黄濑倒也像是不忍心一般，不再说些尖刻的话。  
他站了起来，在房间里缓步走了一圈，停在了墙面上的一排装饰架边。背对着青峰，他将目光投向放置在上面的，自己去意大利工作时买来的一尊蓝色和黄色混合的威尼斯玻璃雕塑。  
雕塑的样子，是一个抽象的正在投篮的人形。  
“这里果然一点变化都没有啊。”他忽然笑道。之前他每次来这里，都会兴致勃勃地把屋内的家具和陈设或大或小地变化一番，经常让青峰一进门就会怀疑自己是不是进错了门。  
“有变化的。”青峰闷闷地说，“有变化的……”  
家具和陈设都没有变化，变化的是住在里面的人。  
“这最后半个赛季，我的个人成绩不太好。”他低声说，“也许你已经知道了吧。”  
“我不知道。”黄濑飞快地说：“很久以前我就没有再录你的比赛了，因为没空看。”  
青峰猛地抬起头来，注视着他。  
黄濑这个人，曾经即使已经身处同篮球完全不搭界的圈子，但也会对NBA和自己在篮球方面的表现如数家珍。  
他不再关注自己的比赛，那就表示……他已经放弃曾经托付给自己的梦想了吗？  
“你跟我分手，真的是因为不再喜欢我了？”这个人，明明曾经那么努力，那么深沉地爱着自己。回想起来，那时候的自己应该是身处在一种莫大的幸福中吧。  
那时为什么没有意识到，居然会有如此立场颠倒的时候。  
如果他能更珍惜一点就好了。

然而，此刻的青峰却并没意识到，背对着他的黄濑过了好久都没有转过身来。  
他垂下的双手正在微微发抖。

耳边传来“叮咚”的门铃声，是餐厅的外卖送到了。  
这家位于纽约上东区专做外卖的寿司店生意一直很好，高峰时间如果不是自己去排队甚至可能买不到。但因为青峰是他们的老客户，这家店的日本老板也是他的球迷，所以每次都破例提供送餐上门的服务，之前黄濑过来住的时候也吃过不少次他们家的外卖寿司。  
青峰提着纸质的外卖盒走回客厅，就见黄濑已经默默走进了厨房，如同先前很多次一样，径自找出了两人一贯爱用的碗盘和筷子。  
然而直到两人都在厨房旁的小餐桌边面对面坐下来开始吃东西，他也一直低着头，没再看青峰一眼。

气氛沉重地吃完简单的晚饭，青峰问道：“你晚上要不要住下来？”  
“我要回去。”黄濑还没等青峰说出“寝具什么都是现成的”之类的话来，就已经飞快地拒绝了他。  
“你真的不做？”见青峰一脸被话憋得难受的样子，黄濑却是轻轻地笑了。  
耳边传来了牙齿被咬得咯咯响的声音：“你真是个招惹我的天才。”  
然而究竟是谁，招惹了谁？

他想不出究竟应该怎么做，便如同困兽一样在房间里走来走去，不想放他回去，但又不能不让他回去。他只想狠狠冲上前去抱紧他，但又因为舍不得伤害他而拼命忍耐着。  
他恨自己为什么曾经如此粗心大意，单方面以为那家伙不会离开自己。但当时的自己却又的确没法在沉重的比赛和训练的压力中顾及到他每一次重要的情绪波动，何况他们不仅是在空间的距离上那么遥远，就连生活的圈子也毫无关联。  
只靠单纯的爱情，真的已经不能再将他们同以前一样联系在一起了吗？  
分手什么的，真的是他们必然的结局吗？  
想到这里，他几乎一个忍不住，眼睛里看见什么就捏在手里，继而就要往地下砸去。

“住手！”黄濑忽然一个箭步冲了过来，双手紧紧箍住青峰，制止了他的的动作。  
“这是我买的玻璃雕塑！这是我的东西，你不能摔！”  
青峰浑身一震，才看清楚自己手里拿着的东西，还有……号称已经是自己前男友的人哭到红肿的双眼。  
“这是……一看到就觉得是我们在打篮球的……因为颜色……”黄濑见青峰停下动作，这才仿佛被烫到一样松开了手，声音抽抽噎噎的，连说话都语无伦次起来。  
玻璃制品先是被扔在了沙发上，弹了几跳之后滚了了下来，因为十分结实并没有碎，而是在地板上发出了沉重的敲击声。  
“你还想演到什么时候？啊？”  
“小青峰……！”  
没有拥抱，也没有亲吻，青峰直接将黄濑强硬地一把抱了起来。  
“小青峰你放我下来！”黄濑忽然极端惊恐地大吼起来，“快放我下来！不能这么抱我！会被拍到……”  
“黄濑凉太你看清楚，这是在我家！拉着窗帘，隔音也好，不会被人看到也不会被人拍到，更不会被邻居投诉！”青峰知道黄濑为什么那么抗拒自己将他脚不沾地地抱起来这个动作，因为之前被娱乐杂志登出来的照片上，拍到的就是两人在看完通宵电影出来之后，自己将睡着的他从影院里公主抱上车的情景。  
黄濑的眼泪流得更凶了，直到被青峰直接放倒在床上、继而压上来的时候也没有停止。  
“黄濑凉太，我知道你很会模仿，很会演戏，可你到底为什么要在我面前演这样的戏？”  
“你明明还喜欢我，为什么要骗我？”  
“为什么要跟我分手？”  
每说一句话，他就在爱人的身上留下一个深深的唇印，动作用力却不失温柔，从他的嘴唇直到胸口，乃至腰腹，最后是已经抬头的欲望。

“因为……我觉得自己太累，受不了了……”  
我曾经以为自己不爱你了……但却发现自己居然还是爱着你。  
不，应该说，是再度爱上了你，从分别这段时间再度碰面之后。  
“我想见你，想到受不了。”他盯住对方的眼睛。  
“我也想见你，只要不比赛不训练的时候，就都在想你。”他吻了吻那双看着自己的蜂蜜色眸子。  
“不一样的，你跟我肯定不一样。因为即使过了这么多年，我也还是没法信任你，相信自己。我生怕会做出你不喜欢的事情……”  
“事到如今你还是这么没有安全感？”他紧紧搂住了恋人的肩膀，仿佛想用自己的体温护住对方心中对自己感情的热度。  
“也并不只是安全感的事情……”

实话说了吧。  
今天在片场，时隔许久之后再度见到你。穿着警察制服的你简直帅气极了，令我心脏狂跳，几乎不敢再继续看下去。  
所以，我只能从预订的台词一直说到自己的真心话。  
你总说我是影帝，但其实那些根本就不是演技。  
我的演技，都用在扮演不爱你的自己上了。  
因为我曾经想保护自己，保护你，想得过了头，所以就觉得分手才是保护唯一方式。  
但是我错了。  
对不起，小青峰，因为我的任性，也伤害到了你。  
我相信你的感情了。  
因为我刚刚发现，你对我的感情，好像比我对你的还要深。  
有什么东西，仿佛真的就连在我们两个之间。那边松一些这里就紧一点，总之没有一刻断开过。  
从十年前开始。

“今天你还回去吗？”青峰问出这句话的时候，他们已经在床上彻彻底底地做了三回，到了黄濑的嗓子几乎都有些嘶哑的程度。  
虽然觉得还不够，但理智却是逐渐地清醒了过来。  
“现在……几点了？”黄濑轻轻喘息，几乎不相信自己还能发出这样的声音。  
“大概十一点。”  
“我要回去……”黄濑支撑着身体想要爬起来，无奈不仅腰腿，就连手指头都有些使不上劲。  
“真的不能住这？”青峰虽然明白黄濑的工作性质和要求，但毕竟舍不得放开黏在他肌肤上的手掌。  
“不能除了秋山小姐之外别人都不知道我的行踪……我是来拍外景的，这样不好。”何况，现在他和青峰不管是当众还是私下里的交往，都必须万分低调才行。  
青峰仰头倒在床上，表情十分丧气，跟打输了比赛似的。  
“拍摄完成了我会再过来的。”黄濑慢腾腾地挪到床边，开始翻找散落一地的衣服。  
“哦……借口呢？就像你之前说的，约炮？”青峰嘿嘿一笑，伸手在对方光裸而残留薄汗的脊背上划过。  
快感如电，黄濑几乎是下意识地抽搐了一下，回头对青峰怒目而视。  
终于，不再是演技了。

青峰把执意离开的黄濑送到公寓门口，忽然抓着脑袋确认了一句。  
“我们现在还算分手吗？”  
“你说呢？”黄濑不置可否。  
“呃……如果不算的话，下次不管是见面还是不见面，都再玩点别的花样如何？感觉还没过瘾……”  
“……算！！！”


	3. After

“在我们的访谈开始之前，首先恭喜您主演的电影大获好评。”  
“谢谢。”  
“那么首先，大家有一个非常有兴趣的话题，就是您在片中同客串演出的青峰大辉选手有一段对手戏。据观众反映，那段你们两人都演得很棒，可以跟我们说说当时的情况吗？”  
“你们真的觉得那家伙演得好吗？（大笑）其实他完全不会演戏啊！我当时即兴发挥了一段，目的就是为了激发他的竞争意识！你知道我们之前都是在一起打篮球的，他现在又是职业运动员，所以这种办法还是蛮有效果的！”  
“不愧是大亲友啊！您对青峰选手的事情真是了解。”  
“毕竟认识十几年了，之后关系又一直不错。我每年会给自己放一段时间的假，正好那段时间他也有空，所以就经常过去玩嘛，一起喝个酒看电影看戏什么的——啊，就跟现在屏幕上那张照片一样，那时候我记得是法国音乐剧《小王子》到纽约百老汇剧院巡演，我就拉着他和我一起去看了。还有如果我膝盖吃得消，也会让他陪我打几把篮球，一对一，就跟我们中学时经常做的那样。”  
“能让NBA现役球员陪着打球，听起来真是不错啊！”  
“哈哈哈是啊！虽然现在都是被他虐，但高中的时候我还曾经打败过他呢！”（笑）  
“咦？真的吗！”  
“真的真的！你们可以去查查看！有些老粉丝可能知道，我那个学校叫海常，就是高三那年的INTER HIGH，打败过青峰所在的桐皇学园。”  
“听起来真棒！”  
“只可惜那场比赛之后我就因为半月板伤势爆发，再也没法做剧烈运动，所以就从篮球界隐退，专心做艺人啦！”  
“虽然很可惜……但粉丝也是因为这样才能在之后一直在屏幕上看到您呢。”  
“对对，也算因祸得福吧。我中学时代的梦想就是好好打篮球，最好还能打出点名堂来，因为我真的特别喜欢篮球，那时候最多一天能练十几个小时。后来腿伤了打不了，这才转去一门心思当模特，再后来承蒙各位导演、制片人和前辈们的关照，就开始演戏什么的。”  
“那么看到自己的好友青峰选手能够一直打篮球，最后还去美国留学直到打进NBA，您又有什么感想呢？”  
“青峰啊……跟我是大亲友，所以我当然很为他高兴啊！因为中学的时候我们是在一个学校打篮球的，那时候我们就有着一样的目标。后来我不能打了，所以就把我的篮球梦想转交给了他……他对我来说很重要啊，因为是被我托付了梦想和青春的对象嘛！”  
“原来这样啊，是很重要的人呢。”  
“对啊，就是那么重要。”（笑）  
“您和青峰选手的关系真的是很好呢！那么两人作为好友相处的时候有没有什么有意思的事情呢？”  
“好像也没什么吧……？别看我现在这个样子，和他在一起的时候可是经常吵架。因为我们其实都满争强好胜的，从打球的时候应该算谁赢，吃咖喱的时候应该怎么吃，到什么类型的女孩子比较好之类的，总之都是些很无聊的事情。从中学开始就认识我们的老友说过，看我们吵架的样子就跟看两个小学生似的。”（笑）  
“既然说到了这里，那么可以问吗？请问你们各自喜欢的女生类型是？”  
“喂，我可以说吗？小青峰！（笑）他喜欢胸部大的，我喜欢漂亮的。”  
“只要胸部大就可以了吗？”（大爆笑）  
“反正认识这么多年，他只和胸部大的女生交往过啦！”（一起大爆笑）  
“……黄濑君一说到篮球和好友就真的是很兴奋呢！那么这里有个消息要发表一下了，四年前您有一部电视剧《Dream Catcher》在当年获得了非常高的收视，现在这部片子决定拍第二部了对吗？”  
“哦，对！我在这部片子里扮演一个高中篮球教练，新作的时间设定在前作的四年后，暂且命名为《Dream Catcher 2》，片子很快就要开机了，计划在今年夏季播出，到时候还请大家多多支持啦！”  
“好的！那么今天谢谢黄濑凉太先生来到我们的节目！”

※※※

从摄影棚出来已是傍晚，他看了一眼手机，Line上的留言里大喇喇地写了几个字。  
“想见你。”  
也许是刚醒过来就给自己发了这条信息了吧？那边一大早的……然而他却是满面掩饰不住的笑意，飞快地回复了。  
“东京时间晚8点，Face Time见。”  
“这次你想怎么玩？”

Let’s Play！  
The END


End file.
